A Romanian Love Story
by beyondworlds
Summary: Fail title I know. Romania has never been with anyone until he meets Bulgaria. He doesn't know how to feel but he has to push his feelings aside to save the people that he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Moldova walked down the street with her baggage in hand. This was the first time in a while that Moldova would be at her old house. She had been at her house for about five years and hadn't visited Romania since. She felt like she needed to do her sisterly duty and visit him once at least every five years or so. That was normal, right? Romania was rather cold this time of year but living in Russia for so long, she didn't mind the weather. Moldova's hair blew in the wind as she climbed the stairs to the house. Setting down her stuff, she knocked on the door and tried the knob. To her surprise, it was open.

"Hello? Romania?" she called out to the house. Grabbing her luggage and walking into the house, she looked around the old looking house. A thin layer of dust covered the house. He had obviously been lacking on his cleaning duties. "Lazy, where are you?" she called out again putting her bags down and walking upstairs. Pulling up her dress so she didn't step on it, she heard a noise.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Romania called out rolling out of his bed making a loud thud. Moldova leaned on in the doorway and laughed her smile laugh that Romania hadn't heard in years. Hearing it he sprung up and looked at her.

"You look beat. Have you been eating? You know that you should be. I know that it may not be a favorite thing but you have to do it…" Moldova began but shushed up when Romania held up a finger. You may be asking at this time what on earth Moldova is talking about when she is asking about eating. Well, to put it simply…

"Moldova, you know that I don't like talking about it. Being this stupid beast is hard enough without you reminding that I should be killing innocent people to live. I hate being this stupid vampire!" He shouted and pushed his bed and sat down and continued talking into his hands. "Please don't talk about it. Just, sit with me for a minute." Moldova looked at Romania and saw his beaten up state. He was still wearing jeans from the night before and a black shirt that said something in a language that she could not understand. She, one the other hand, was wearing her normal grey dress that cinched at the waist and went out far enough to cover her small frame and her black worn out jacket that she got from Estonia.

"Romania…" She said as sat down by him. Romania grabbed on to her and held onto her arm and wouldn't let go. Moldova put her hands in her lap and let him run his course of brooding. After a while, she spoke up. "If you're going to whine the entire time that I'm here than what was the purpose of coming?" Romania laughed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. You came to visit me and I should be a good host and invite you to come to your room and then leave so you can unpack your things." Romania said while getting up leaving Moldova on the bed. He began to take off his shirt when she stood up.

"But you forget that you aren't a good host and you won't do that." She said while laughing and his failed attempted to be a good big bother. She had gotten used to the fact that he wasn't very good at talking and when he did talk to her, he sounded so stiff and awkward, but that was okay with her.

"I try." He said pushing her out of his room. "Do you want to go out or something? I know this nice little place down the street." But Moldova shook her head.

"You haven't had anything in weeks. I know you too well. We'll go out tomorrow morning if you want to. Or for lunch… Maybe dinner…" She said trailing off and walking to her room and starting to unpack. "Oh I know! Maybe next week, when we go to EU meeting, you can talk to that nice German girl! What's her name… Lilly, I think. She's very nice I hear and I'm sure that Vash won't mind if you sit by her. Vash and I are good friends I think, and…" Moldova kept talking but Romania stopped listening. It's not that her didn't like talking to her, he just liked to hear her talk. She was great company and her voice was soft enough to be soothing. After she was done talking, he put in his two cents.

"I'm not going to sit by Lilly. She thinks I'm weird and you know that I'm not very good at talking to girls. I'm not very good at talking to guys either but, hey, can't have it all." Romania said with a laugh. Moldova giggled and sighed.

"I know, but I can still try and get you someone to talk to besides me! It doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl. You know that I don't judge and I never will. You know that can always talk to me-"

"Moldova." Romania said interrupting her.

"-And I will never ever judge you. I mean if you like a guy, that's okay with me. There is nothing-"

"Will you listen-"

"-Wrong with that. It's alright to be different! I mean-"

"Ioana! Shut up!" Romania said, shutting her up. "Just listen to me okay? We haven't talk in a while and I think that you should be quite and let me talk. Okay?"

"Okay. Sorry…" Moldova said, slightly defeated by the fact that she had been called her human name by her brother. It just made things awkward for her but Romania didn't seem too much about that.

"Okay. Well, you know that I have never been with a girl. What does that tell you Moldova?" Romania asked.

"That you are really bad with girls. No offense." She said smiling. Romania glared at her and she bit her lip.

"No. Good try though. Let's think here Moldova." Romania said while she racked her brain. 'God, she's gotten worse. She doesn't remember what she just said. I'll have to tell her boss. Her amnesia will never get better. The only thing she can remember well is me and Russia. Poor girl…' he thought while she kept looking puzzled. "Want me to tell you?"

"Yes…" she said shaking her head looking down sadly.

"Hey it's nothing to get sad about. I forget things too." He said trying to cheer he up.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could remember more things about you. But anyways, what were you saying?"

"Moldova. I like guys. Not girls." Romania said turning away from her. She looked at his back wanting him to turn around.

"Okay. I still think we should go to that café I saw coming here." She said standing up and straightening out her dress.

"You don't care that I'm gay?" He said following her out the room.

"Am I supposed to?" She said smiling at him and put her hand on his cheek. "You are your own person, just like me. You know what you want and I know what I want. I know that if I liked women you would be okay that. That's why you're such a good frate. Now get you're jacket. I want to go out and get something to eat." She walked away and left Romania wondering how she always left people surprise by the things that come out her mouth.

"Yeah, let's get going." Romania said putting on a new shirt.

"Vlad?" Moldova said but grimaced when he flinched at the use of his human name.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're my frate. I don't know what I would do without you. Te iubesc fratele mai mare." She said while getting up and hugging Romania. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Te iubesc prea Ioana." He said into her hair. "Let's go. You've been traveling quite a bit and I bet you're starving." Moldova giggled and let go of him.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I know this nice place I went to last time I was here! I think it was a mile down the road. Or maybe it was three. I can't remember, but I'll find it! Come on!" Grabbing Romania's hand, and pulling him out the house, they started to walk to the café. "Oh Sweden will be so happy to us again!"

AN

So how bad was it? This is continuing story but now I have to write an essay for English! YAY! But this story is kinda just supposed to introduce two big characters. The next chapter will introduce Bulgaria! Thank you for reading this! If you review, then thank you! R&R!

Translations:

Frate- Brother (Romanian)

Te iubesc fratele mai mare- I love you big brother (Romanian)

Te iubesc prea Ioana- I love you too Ioana (Romanian)


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I didn't make it clear last chapter that Moldova wasn't a vampire. And she is a she because I like that version of Moldova better. Also, I just think that she has memory problems because she has had a hard life and just wants to forget it all. That will explained better in later chapters AND I will try to be more accurate on Romanian vampire folklore because the first chapter was based off American folklore. Okay, that all! Enjoy!

The walk to the café took longer than Romania had hoped. The overcast made is possible for him to even go outside. Every now and then, he would have to pull Moldova away from the nearby trees and remind her where they were going. She would apologize and ask how many times that she's done that. He didn't have the heart to tell more than five times, so he let it slide. They finally arrived at the café after about an hour of walking around.

"Hello Mr. Sweden! How are you today?" Moldova asked the large man behind the counter. He looked up from the register and nodded. Romania laughed and looked at the man.

"Sweden? What are you doing in Romania?" he said in between laughs.

"W'rking." He said and then the pair of siblings saw a small Finnish man.

"Sweden, they need help in the back. Oh hello! How can I help you?" Finland said with a smile. The two order and sat down in booth by a window. Moldova, fearing the silence, began to talk about her boss and how was doing. Romania sat there and nodded his head with some interest until he saw him. A man with brown hair and a collared shirt and tie caught his eye. With a bored expression, he looked out the window and drank coffee. He was so busy looking at the man, that he didn't hear Moldova say his name.

"Romania? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Hungry? Romania…" she trailed off and slapped him on the head.

"What!" he said in a hush whisper, scaring Moldova in the process.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make sure that you were okay. So you're coming to Moldova on St. George's Day, correct? " He shook his head and looked the man again.

"I don't think I can. I know we talked about it on the phone but it'll be hard to make it this year." He said still looking at the man.

"That's alright! I

"It's alright! I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." She said getting up. He was glad that the folklore of his country wasn't practice as much as was in the 1800s. Moldova would've been considered once on the spot. It's bad enough that she can't remember anything. Being a vampire would be that much worse. Caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the man was right in front of him.

"Is there a reason that you have been watching me from a distance?" The man asked.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm Romania." He said keeping his hand back. The man gave him a once over and shook his head.

"Bulgaria. I think I know you're little sister. Moldova, correct?" he asked with a grin. Romania laughed and shook his head.

"That's her. Here she is." He said pointing the girl walking over to them and smiling at Bulgaria.

"Bulgaria! I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you not remember? We saw each other a few days ago at the train station. We talked about you visited a man named Vlad I think." Bulgaria said with concern in his voice as Moldova looked down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember that. Are you sure it was me? It does sound like me. I did mention Vlad. Oh! This is Vlad! I mean Romania!" she said instantly becoming happy once again. "You may remember him from the world meetings. He sits by me and Hungary at times."

"Oh yes, I have already meet him. He was staring at me from a distance. This is your brother you told me about." Bulgaria said with a smile.

"Yes it is! Oh Romania, I need to go to the market. I'll be back around 8 or so, okay?" Moldova said and left without Romania being able to say a word. He looked at Bulgaria.

"She's a strange one, that's for sure." Bulgaria nodded and laughed. "So, do you want to go for a walk or something? Moldova sounds like she told a lot about me to you."

"She has. And I guess a walk would be nice, it is only 4." Walking out of the store, Romania realize they never got there food or paid so ran back inside and put 20 euros in the tip jar. Running back out, him and Bulgaria began walking around Transylvania.

"So what are you doing in Romania anyways?" Vlad asked out of pure curiosity.

"I just thought that it would be nice to get out of Bulgaria. What's this castle here?" he said pointing at the infamous Bran castle.

"You don't know that castle? Bran castle, also known as Dracula's castle is where most of our vampire folklore comes from. Did you know that vampires go for the heart or the eyes? And if a child isn't born a certain way, they were thought to be a vampire? Back in the 1800s, Romanians would kill anything that seemed like a vampire. Makes you wonder what happened inside that castle, doesn't it?" Romania said and looked at Bulgaria and smiled.

"Sounds like you believe in vampire firmly. In Bulgaria, we stopped believed in vampires for years and thought that they infested the country until Christians came to my country and saved us from the fear. Recently, my government has suppressed folklore so much, no one can remember anymore." He said with a laugh.

"That's terrible." Romania said joining in with is laughter.

"That's nothing. So vampires here sound almost as intimidating as your accent." Bulgaria said stopping and leaning on a tree.

"Imagine what a vampire with my accent would be like." Romania said putting both hand by Bulgaria's head and trapping him in a permanent spot and leaning in. Romania whispered into his ear. "But would that make any sense?" he laughed and leaned back just in time to see Bulgaria's eyes become wide as plates. He removed his hand from the tree and began walking again. "Coming?"

"Yeah…" Bulgaria thought about letting it go but knew that he couldn't. "Wait. What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! What you just did! You trapped me so I couldn't leave and then just walked away like you did nothing. I want an answer." Bulgaria said with a voice that shook with every word. He was scared of the answer but the entire time he was trapped on the tree, he felt something he had never felt in his entire life. What could it be?

"That was just me being nice. Anyone will tell you. Don't think anything of it." Romania said with a smile and walked a head of him. Bulgaria shook his head and grabbed his hand.

"Ne. You're lying."

"Let go of my hand." Romania hissed through his teeth.

"Ne! I want answers. Talk." Bulgaria said. He looked up from the ground to meet Romania's eyes. His eyes were like daggers. He tried to speak but before he could, his hands were pinned by his head on a nearby tree by Romania.

"I don't like talking. I like showing. But, you're Moldova's, and now my, friend. Let's talk about this later. People will over hear." He leaned in and was less than an inch from his face. "How about tomorrow? Moldova will be gone for some reason. I can't think of it right now. Come to my house tomorrow at 3, okay?" Bulgaria shook his head but couldn't seem to find words.

"I'll be there." He said with a shaking voice. Romania let go of him and walk back the way that he came and left Bulgaria dumbfound. He fell down to the ground and watched Romania walk away. He was too tired to try to figure out what just happened. Picking himself up, he walked to opposite direction to go home.

I hope that this was a little better and accurate. I tried to do quite a bit of research on vampires. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Romania sat and watched the seconds on the clock tick by. 'Moldova, its 15 minute past 9. Where are you?' He was getting worried and tapped his keys on the table while shaking his leg in a nervous way. "That's it." He said getting up and opening the door but was surprised to see Bulgaria with Moldova in his arms.

"I found her sitting on a bench. At first I thought she just forgot where she was and what she was doing. Then I saw her hands. They were covered in blood so I got worried and asked if could take her home. She kept saying that she was sorry about forgetting something."

"The blood is from her back…" Romania said grabbing her from Bulgaria and placing her on the couch. "Moldova? Wake up please. You didn't forget anything." Romania sighed in relief as she began to stir and talk.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I thought I grabbed it before I left the store. Please, don't open the wounds. Îmi pare rău" She mumbled and pleaded.

"No one is going to hurt dragamea. No one will touch you." Romania said and stroked her hair. "I'm here." He whispered softly so he didn't scare her. Bulgaria kneeled down beside Romania.

"Go get hot water and a rag. Any cloth that you have, I want so I can patch up her back. Get a needle and floss. From the amount of blood I can see, she will need stiches. It'll hurt a little but it's the only way." Romania nodded and went to get what he was told to get. Bulgaria started to get up to find some alcohol to sterilize the needle but stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Please. Don't go. It hurts. Everything hurts…" Moldova said with so much pain in her voice it pained Bulgaria to look at her. He kneeled back down and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. Breathe and relax. Romania is right here and so am I. Do you want to tell us what happen to do this to you?" Bulgaria said as his hand was replaced by Romania's. Romania rubbed circles on her hand and smiled at her.

"Romania… I crashed again. I thought we were doing so well but my boss said be ready for the crash next month. I didn't think it would come so soon." She mumbled softly.

"It's okay Moldova. We to turn you over so Bulgaria can stich you up. Okay?" Romania said and watched her shake her head. The next hour was the hardest for Romania. He would never think about drinking his sisters blood but he hadn't eaten in weeks and it became harder and harder. He watched as Bulgaria skillfully wiped the blood from her cut back and then realized something he had never noticed before when he cleaned her back. The cuts on her back made words. Bulgaria looked at him.

"You see them too?" he said as he cleaned the last bit of blood off. "It looks like Russian. I can't make out the out words. Could be anything. Hey, you look sick. Why don't you go outside so I can put the stiches in." He said looking back at the hurt girl. Romania shook his head walked outside and sat on the bench.

"God, I'm lucky that he found her. I don't think that I could've handled it. She looked so weak and frail…" he said to himself. An hour passed before Bulgaria walked outside and sat next to Romania.

"She's in a ton of pain. I don't think that she even knows how bad she is. I took her to a spare room. I guess it was her room. Do you mind telling me what she was talking about? I didn't understand what she was saying" Bulgaria said as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. Romania noticed this and stood up and reached out his hand.

"You're cold. I'll explain inside over a cup of coffee if you want." Romania said and smiled at Bulgaria's hesitation. Romania laughed and reached for his hand. He felt the blood in his hand flowing and felt an itching in his throat. "You're scared to be alone with me." Bulgaria looked up and was furious.

"I'm not scared of you!" He yelled. Romania looked down and smiled at the ground.

"Yes you are. You're afraid to come in the house without Moldova being awake. Don't lie to me." He brought Bulgaria's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Now are you coming inside or not?"

"Yes." Bulgaria said breathlessly. Romania let go of his hand and walked inside followed by Bulgaria. The Romanian put on a coffee and sat down at his kitchen table. He motioned for Bulgaria to sit down. They fell into an awkward silence until Bulgaria couldn't take it anymore.

"So what happen to Moldova? What was she saying?" he finally asked. Romania looked up and looked surprised at his question.

"She's just had a hard life. The cuts are from… well, she never told me that. You know that her economy is crap and it hurts her to even move. She suffers from memory loss. I think she just wants to forget things so she doesn't have to remember what's happened to her. I'm all she has. I'm sorry to change the subject, but have we met before?" Romania asked suddenly and this time, taking Bulgaria by surprise this time.

"I think we have. But it was so long ago I can't remember. We were kids back then. I was hoping that you wouldn't remember…" he said trailing off.

"Oh I remember. I remember how you and Hungary used to tease me and say I was weird. Oh good times." Romania said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. I never meant to hurt you like that." Bulgaria said with real sadness in his voice. He remembered when he and Hungary would sit on Romania and laugh at him. They were jerks back then.

"It's okay. We were just kids at the time. You didn't know any different." Romania said with a smile. They fell back into silence, much to Bulgaria's discomfort. Romania feeling awkward poured a cup of coffee and gave it Bulgaria.

"So what happened today when we walking?" he asked and then took a sip of coffee. Romania looked across the table and smiled.

"I told you that I would tell you tomorrow." He said with a grin.

"It's tomorrow." Bulgaria said with a fierce voice.

"Do you really want to know Bul-"

"Aleksander. Call me Alek for short." Bulgaria said in low voice. "I know you're real name. You need to know mine."

"Okay, Alek. I'll start from the beginning…"

So I got my essay done! Yay! I'm happy that people are reading this, but it always helps to get a review every now and then!


	4. Chapter 4

"It started when I was with Vlad the Impaler in the 15th century. People were beginning to believe that there was something terrifying out there that they had no control over. They heard screams and saw the blood on the castle walls. I've always known this but people were accepting it now. It was a different time back then. You could get away with murder if you wanted to." Romania said looking at Bulgaria sadly.

"That sounds messed up." Bulgaria said with a laugh.

"It was. We were told that if we felt the war drums beat in us, then we had a right to kill. I never felt that beating but many people said they did. After Vlad, I was pretty quiet until WWI where I fought on the Allies side and then I met Moldova in WWII. Didn't see her for about 10 years after that war. That's all." He said with a smile.

"That explained nothing!" Bulgaria stood up and yelled.

"Shh… You'll wake her up." Romania said standing up and putting a hand Bulgaria's shoulder. It was about that time that how realized how short he was compared to Bulgaria. "You don't need know everything."

"Tell me what 'something terrifying' is." He pressed on. Romania let his hand drop and his eye fall to the floor.

"What do you think it is?" he said in low voice that was barely there.

"I think…" Bulgaria put a hand on Romania's shoulder and whispered. "Moroi."

"Leave. You being here is killing me." Romania said walking out of the room. "Tell no one of this." Romania walked away but felt someone grab his hand.

"No." he said but began to realize how creepy that made him sound. "Moldova needs me here. Without me, she won't survive through the night. Her bleeding back will kill her if she doesn't change the bandages."

"I can change them." Romania replied quickly, not even bothering to turn around to face him.

"You don't know how."

"I can learn."

"Please. The moment I leave, you're going to do something rash. I can see it in your eyes." Bulgaria said in a pleading voice. Romania was about to respond when he heard a door slam.

"What was that?" Bulgaria asked walking towards the door and opening it just in time to see a figure in the distance running. He looked down to see blood smeared on the ground. "Moldova! Come back here!"

"Moldova!" Romania screamed as he took off after her followed by Bulgaria. It had begun to snow and it was coming down in small flakes but was growing bigger and bigger. Romania fought to keep up with Bulgaria until he stopped. They had lost sight of her in less than three minutes. Romania fell to his knees.

"Get up. We can cut her off at a border if we hurry." He said in a hurried voice.

"It's no use. She does this when she gets scared. She must have heard you yell and went in this mode. Go back to the house. It's getting cold out and you are going to just slow me down." Romania said with a certain harshness and urgency in his voice.

"I'll come with you." Before Bulgaria could say anything else Romania grabbed his hand and started walking through the snow leading him back to the house. He walked him all the way back to the stairs. Romania grabbed his other hand and looked him dead in the eye.

"She's fast and strong. She could hurt you if she wanted to. Running has always been her strong point. She was considered the fox of the Soviet Union during WWII. She was a great shot back in the day but she may have forgot how to. I don't what to take any chances." He said with a hint of regret in his voice. He looked down and let go his hands. "Stay safe here."

"Just let me come with you." He tried to say but before he could say anything else, Romania looked up at him and grabbed the back of his neck and connected their lips. It was brief kiss and was barely there. As soon as it began, it ended. Bulgaria nearly fell forward. He was so dazed that he almost didn't realize Romania walk away.

"Don't get hurt…" he whispered to the wind as he watched him walk away. He opened the door to the house and found the closest couch he could find and fell asleep.

He woke up to the screaming of shrill voice that was defiantly a woman's. He jumped up to see Romania straddling Moldova and trying to calm her down. She was crying and screaming about Russia. Bulgaria saw the bow and arrow thrown to side but still in a reachable distance if her hands were free.

Bulgaria did the only thing that he could think of. He didn't want to see Romania get hurt and he didn't want Moldova to be in anymore pain. So he did the best thin.

He pushed Romania and let Moldova go. So she did the only she could think of.

She grabbed her bow.

* * *

Yay! Chapter is done! Sorry for it being so short. Next chapter will be longer. Maybe!

BW


	5. Chapter 5

Two things happened at the same time. Moldova strung her bow and Romania shielded Bulgaria. Her dress was torn and the parts that were remaining were stained with blood. Her arms began to shake with tiredness.

"Put down the bow Moldova." Romania said. "Don't be a coward. Don't kill the lamb that cared for you when no one else would. The stray little Chisinau that was left on the streets." he looked at Bulgaria and gave a small smile. Moldova began to lower her bow and release her grip.

"Nu. I was a stray for a reason. I'll give a five minute head start before I shoot." She glared and lowered her bow completely.

"Go." She said with a smile. Romania grabbed Bulgaria and ran as fast he could, and leaving Moldova in the snow. She put her bow over her and smiled for real this time.

"You're welcome Romania. I wonder when the market opens. My back hurts…" she talked to herself and walked back to her house. She stopped and looked to where they ran.

"I'm glad my sadistic side could finally be of use. Enjoy playing these sick games…" she said to herself as she remembered Russia's house and walking away home to take a nice shower to get the blood that crusted on her back. She was starting to regret her memory loss because the house was so far away.

"Damn, where did I put my bag? And which way did the house go…"she mumbled to herself.

Romania smiled to himself as he silently thanked Moldova for her brilliant acting. He didn't plan on her coming home with a hurt back but she had a plan the moment she walked into the door.

_She found a spot to stop running and leaned up against a tree. Searching for the small hut where she put her bow. She forgot where she put it but what else was new? She felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_How long have I been looking?" she mumbled to herself as she turned to face a furious Romania. A smile spread across her face._

"_What are you smiling about? Why would you run out like that!" he screamed at her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them. She pushed him off, her smile never fading._

"_Remember those games we used to play? You know, those fun ones?" she smiled with wickedness in her voice. Romania remembered what she was talking about. She talked about only once and showed how cruel even she could be. The Soviet Union did that people was the only thing that he could guess. He shook his head._

"_Well I felt like playing one again. You see, I ran into someone, that you don't know. He said that he saw you and Bulgaria. He said something else but that doesn't matter. I thought of brilliant plan to give you guys a good scare some bonding time. Isn't that smart!" she said smiling. He could see how Russia had changed and left an impression on her. Russia took her at such a young age._

"_You really are insane, aren't you?" He asked her as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to a path to go home. She struggled and forced him to let go._

"_I am. But do you want to know something? We are going to play my game aren't we?" she said with hope in her voice. He shook his head after a few minutes of thought._

"_I thought so. So I'm going to go look for my bow cause I lost it and you are going to go get something to eat." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him off. _

"_Meet me back here in an hour or so. Then I'll tell you the rest of the plan. It'll be fun! I promise. Bye Romania!" she called out behind her as she walked away._

'_I'm worried about her. Will this work. I hope so.' He thought to himself._

Romania looked across the small cave that him and Bulgaria found while running away. It was small and dark but lit by a fire that was almost out. It was freezing cold and the fire was their only warmth. Romania knew that Bulgaria would begin to feel the coldness soon. He wanted to sleep but knew that the man across from him more than likely wouldn't be able to.

"Romania? Are you cold?" Bulgaria asked him. Was this man really worried about him, he thought to himself.

"No. Are you?" he asked him. When he got back to his house, Moldova was dead.

"I'm fine." He said back as he rubbed his hands together. Romania smiled to himself and crawled over to Bulgaria taking off his jacket in the process.

"W-what are you doing?" Bulgaria nearly screamed. "You'll freeze to death if you take off your jacket!"

"I'll be fine. I promise." He said with a winning smile, handing over his jacket. He found a nice spot next to Bulgaria that about three inches from touching him.

"We never finished our talk before." Bulgaria whispered barely there whisper. He half hoped that he didn't hear him and half hoped he did. Romania looked down and started to wring his hands.

"What's there to talk about? I'm a vampire. You know now. I'm a beast. Isn't that great?" he said with very bored voice. Bulgaria looked at his hands reached over to grab Romania's. It shocked Romania at first but he let him take his hands.

"It may surprise you, but I really don't care. I didn't care back then. In all honesty, I only teased you because I had a crush on you. But when the Second World War broke out, I thought I could tell you. Then you had to give up Moldova. He liked her you know?" Bulgaria said with a laugh.

"When I would go over, he would talk about he had big plans for the land she had. He really didn't care about her economy. I can see why she would snap." He continued on and laughed a little bit looking down. He took a brave move in his mind and slid closer to Romania

"She didn't snap. She just has a lot on her mind. By tomorrow morning, she'll have forgotten all about it. She's off like that. We'll sleep here tonight and then go back to my house first thing in the morning." He said with a smile playing on his lips. He started to feel Bulgaria shake a tad and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

"I see. Can I ask you something?" Bulgaria asked and scooted closer to Romania, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"Sure, why not. All the cards are on the table now." He said relaxing into the new position.

"We kissed." He whispered into the darkness of the cave.

"That sounds more like a statement more than a question." He said with a laugh. Bulgaria shook his head and looked at Romania. He realized how close their faces were.

"No. I guess the question would be what it meant to you." he said in low voice that could barely be heard.

"What did it mean to me? I guess it meant this to me." Romania said as he closed the distance between their lips and met for a second kiss. This kiss, unlike the first one, was slow and taken with caution on Bulgaria's side. Romania caught on to this quickly and wanted Bulgaria to relax. He placed his hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. Or at least he tried to.

Bulgaria pulled away with a blush and shook his head. He looked down and squeezed Romania hands. Romania gave a warm smile and let go of one hand and put a finger under Bulgaria chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not very good at things like this. I get caught up and awkward." He said with a weak voice. Romania shook his head and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"My love. Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza." He said with a soft smile and leaned in for a kiss that left both Bulgaria and Romania breathless for all the right reasons.

AN

I really think that I'm going to be done with this. I may right more about these two. But I really wanted to introduce Moldova and Romania. Review if you want!

And because I have forgotten the past chapters here is a disclaimer.

I do not own Hetalia, I never have, and if I did then I would have every country that I liked in it.

BW


End file.
